<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokemon: Spirit 2 by Luncheon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934552">Pokemon: Spirit 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luncheon/pseuds/Luncheon'>Luncheon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon: Spirit and Reborn [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Pokemon, Original Pokemon Region</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luncheon/pseuds/Luncheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel of the first Spirit. A foreboding villainous group has begun to launch attacks across various regions, and now the world is becoming even more connected, for better or for worse. Karic, a young boy who fled the hotspot of chaos to live in dull and quiet Endeima, is quickly brought back into the mess when he decides he'd like to keep his journey alive.</p><p>The story has new and original characters, with alternate universe variants or minor changes, and so do all of the locations across the world.</p><p>You don't have to read the first story I wrote. It'll help to understand characters and events, but Endeima (my original region) plays a much smaller role in this story. There are still original characters and original Pokemon, even if I can't draw them. And because I'm too lazy to put the long links, check the first Spirit's summary for a Pokedex and stuff like a character list. Thank you all for checking this out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon: Spirit and Reborn [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My New Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ah, look who’s up!” exclaimed his dad, shuffling the paper over his crossed legs on the table. Sleep well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karic grudgingly came down the stairs, rolling his dark tanned shoulders and popping his knuckles. The dusty wood creaked and the tired fan whirred over his head. His wine-red hair, while somewhat short, was still long enough to infuriatingly get in the way of his pale gray left eye. He blew it away since the fan wouldn't help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First official morning of living in Endeima,” continued his dad. “I know Passenity might be a little more...modern…” he commented while staring at the same fan on its last breath, “but the peacefulness of Sandsaahi is something else to behold. That’s what we need right now. You should go out and see for yourself, even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Karic didn’t particularly feel like listening, he wanted a break from the house, from all of it. He crossed to the front door when an accusing growl, shifting up and down like a song’s melody, sounded from a pet bed in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, and maybe take Stickerbwsh with you! It could afford the trip outside, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An odd little creature crawled out from under its cover, standing upright and walking near Karic. It stared at him with its wide, pink cat eyes. The rest of its body was covered in lime green fur except for its arms and paws, quite literally made of wood and clutching the rope straps around its shoulders and leading to a pot of gold that it carried like a backpack. Its pointy ears faced each other, twitching back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karic and his father encountered it on the boat they took to Endeima, acting like a stowaway. His father noticed it had no trainer and wanted to take it in, despite both the Pokemon’s and Karic’s pleas not to. So now there it stood, still a pain in the butt. Yet he still had no idea where the Pokemon was from. It wasn’t recorded in the Pokedex of any region...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try getting him to go outside, will you? Seems like he wants to…” said Dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karic bent down and showed his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here, kitty kitty...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will you come here, please?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Come here, rotten furball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stickerbwsh grunted and opened the front door on its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karic followed it outside into the village. Sandsaahi…. The villagers maneuvered around and through the yellow grass and windmills, carrying out their morning chores and saying hello to each other. At least this village, Karic thought, wasn't touched by the chaos happening elsewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A microwave dinged from the other side of the door. Stickerbwsh’s ears had twitched as if they were trying to knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! I made some breakfast before you head off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karic slowly ate the plate of canned pears and recently frozen waffles. Stickerbwsh reluctantly got down on all fours to eat some Pokemon food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s just thrown together, but it’s something. I’ll have to walk to Passenity to get fresh food. Speaking of walking, the entire left island is prohibited from entering. Guess it’s just because of these times…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad rubbed the dust off his glasses. “Professor Spruce said his assistant would come here. Seems awfully nice. Then you’ll get a Pokemon! And then I’ll have to say goodbye for a while…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t wait to see what it’s like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Can you keep Stickerbwsh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on now!” he laughed. “You two need to learn to get along. If you're going to go on such a grand adventure, I think Stickerbwsh deserves the chance to come along. Although, I suppose that's his choice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stickerbwsh huffed and returned to its food. A bit later, and its ears perked up, leading it back to the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Oh! It might be time." reasoned Dad. "They're probably out in the middle of the village. So...good luck, bud! Make sure you let me know what happens every once in a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karic nodded, heading out once again onto the yellow grass, passing over paths and circles of sand and dirt. A woman in a white lab coat stood in the middle of all of it, gazing at the ocean as she waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped lightly when Karic neared, but quickly replaced her fear with a smile. "Hi. My name is Erica; I work with the professor. I'm sorry you can't visit the left island right now, so I came here instead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stickerbwsh walked up next to Karic's leg and did its annoying huff again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hello there!" Erica kneeled down to smile at the Pokemon. "I've never seen this species before! Do you know the name of it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&gt;Stickerbwsh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh...it's Stickbwsh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stickerbwsh...Stickerbwsh…" Erica stood back up. "After this I kinda wanna look into that. There's some other new species that have emerged in Endeima, did you know? Like Tybacotta, which was just declared extinct two years ago, but we uncovered the fossils of a colony and managed to revive them- but that's not why you're here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From her coat pocket, she pulled out three Pokeballs, touched the centers of them so they expanded with a mechanical bleep, and threw all of them into the air. "Come out, guys!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pretty white and blue fish floating in the air, a cream fox with a flame-shaped tail, and a bright green and yellow monkey covered in bushes - and a metal rod on its head - situated themselves on the sand, each one happily fixated on Karic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These are the Pokemon from the lab that we give to trainers starting out their journeys here. Meet Kimoi, Moltox, and Gimrod! You get to choose one- and don't worry about the other two, they have a great time under our care; they're aware that it's only one at a time. I know you already have a Pokemon, but another friend doesn't hurt. So go ahead!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, friend…. Stickerbwsh crossed its arms and turned away. What a pain. One of these Pokemon here would be much more help. Karic stared back at them, shifting his weight, trying to choose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gimrod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moltox.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;Kimoi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fish swiftly floated up to Karic, spinning (or swimming?) around his head, finally coming to a halt on the opposite side of Stickerbwsh. Heh…it was definitely something else. After only moving in one week ago, he never had a chance to see any Endeinan Pokemon. And now here one was, for free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, sorry if this is too personal," said Erica, watching Kimoi dance, "but the professor had told me a little bit about you and your father...like how you both came from Unova, and that you were in the midst of your journey over there. I'm sorry that Nastrond suddenly made things so hectic. I just wanted to say, even though Professor Spruce and I cannot do much about them, that I'll be here if you need me. For Pokemon info, for anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She handed a Pokedex to Karic and chuckled at Kimoi's enthusiasm. "This will surely help, and with the changing migration patterns of Pokemon, it's useful to us too. Well, I should head back. If you want to train for this town's Gym, Route 713 is a great place to start. There's also some Pokemon in the outskirts. So...good luck!" Erica waved and entered Celestiash Forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karic and his Pokemon, Kimoi safe in his bag but Stickerbwsh too stubborn to ever be in one, went the opposite way up the dirt path to a thin line of deep green trees, the border between this town and the route ahead. Karic had to pause, noticing that Stickerbwsh stopped several yards down, staring and twitching intently at a random patch of sand and twigs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hurry up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;What are you doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is there something there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stickerbwsh huffed and ran up to Karic's side. Behind them, a pale blue light flickered again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past the trees lay a near-barren strip of land with inch-tall grass and a shallow river digging its way to the mountain waiting at the very end: the Trail of Sorrow and Forgiveness. Wind barely blew, the grass and air silent and still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Premonition - Fire Emblem Fates</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Sandsaahi's returing theme.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>The Way Home - Magic Sword</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Route 713's returning theme.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Bodyguards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Spinning through the solemn route, analyzing the mysterious Pokemon and challenging the few trainers that remained, Karic returned to Sandsaahi, the atmosphere not really changing. These trainers really wanted that rush, that joy that only comes from battling, since finding joy in things these days was scarce. Admittedly, it was fun with Kimoi, but not nearly as much with Stickerbwsh, who'd rather spit on the ground than follow orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He craned his neck up at the volcano whose shadow could cover the whole town, whose existence reminded him of the mountain he just traveled under. But this one was dormant, cold and gray and lifeless. Grass crunched under him as he approached the Sandsaahi Gym, an old wooden block of a building threatening to dismember itself at any second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he got close enough, the sliding doors - the only modern part of the building - opened on their own, an athletic guy with dirty blond hair covering his face casually leaning out. “It's been a long time since I've had a challenger. Especially one only on their first badge. I heard someone moved into this town, and I'm guessing that person is you. My name is Chase; I'm the Gym Leader of Sandsaahi. What's yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          &gt;Karic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             ….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's nice to cross paths.” Chase pressed up against the side, letting Karic walk in while the door stayed open. Three Flying-type Pokemon rested on the ground, with hoops, fans and platforms jutting from the walls above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your challenge,” explained the Gym Leader. “If you give me a couple minute's head start, you take those birds in front of you to my platform. Although, each one takes their own special route through the Gym.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still leaning, he stared at Stickerbwsh. “Neat Pokemon. I don't think I've seen it before, but it looks like it has a lot of potential.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stickerbwsh's ears twitched. Chase slipped off to somewhere else in the Gym, leaving Karic to luck. The birds' backs brought him through hoops and trainers before reaching a grandiose platform near the top with totem poles, Chase making a grander entrance by jumping off a soaring Pidgeot. It was kind of cool. Stickerbwsh huffed in acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The world's in a bit of chaos right now,” monologued Chase, “but I'm glad there's still some solidarity in Sandsaahi to let me reflect on things, and to still have battles here. You've likely guessed my specialty, but I'll be using Flying-type Pokemon. And since this is your first Gym Battle, just remember that you'll always gain something, from a win </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> a loss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Driver VS - Xenoblade Chronicles 2</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The Gym Battle theme for Endeima.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pokemon Chase uses: Woodsraft, Cooljay</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Game Logistics]: Endeima Gyms / Stickerbwsh - For Endeima Gyms, the screen gets covered in a purple fog until it's swiped away by the Gym Leader's hand, the camera then moving to their face, which is when they send out their first Pokemon. Stickerbwsh is sent into battle by jumping on screen and growling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Type Wild - Pokemon Orange Islands</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[When the Gym Leader is down to their last Pokemon. Would start around when the music picks up, around the 8 second mark.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn't Karic's </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> first time, but it was a unique experience. He had gotten around the second Gym in Unova when Nastrond invaded. Icirrus City was practically left in ruins when they raided Dragonspiral Tower, where the legends always said the two dragons resided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, members of the team spread throughout the region in search of the other legendary Pokemon, and anyone who tried to intervene on their route to glory was dealt with. So for Karic's humble journey, not only was one of the cities critical for his challenge out of commision, but nearly every business, house, and point of interest beside him on his path shrank into balls in caution and despair. There was really no point in trying to continue. He left his Oshawott, the only Pokemon he obtained, back at Juniper's Lab before he and his father tried to flee the region with several other people. It'd be better off back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations.” said Chase. He approached Karic with a badge of a wing that curved up and stabbed the clouds above it. It didn't look like Chase wanted to say much more about the battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Skybreak Badge. This will make it easier to bond with your Pokemon, and hopefully that applies to your Pokemon there.” Stickerbwsh turned its head away from Chase. “If you're planning on going to the next Gym, do me a solid and wait again for a  minute outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The view from the front of the Gym showed the churning storm that circled a stone pillar in the center of the sea. Karic noticed it pretty much immediately when the ship docked and rightfully so...that thing was really, really ominous. Chase soon followed Karic onto the yellow grass covered in shadows of clouds, the latter shifting his gaze to Celestiash Forest, a clutter of burned trees with red wisps wobbling at the tops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not as lively as it used to be,” noted the Gym Leader. “All the nonsense happening elsewhere still manages to reach us here. And the Pokemon obviously feel our uneasiness too. But it's not like the other regions are aware we're struggling just as much as they are. Anyways….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestured outward. “The Pokemon responding like that means the environment is fairly dangerous. Pokemon already attacked trainers in Celestiash long before Nastrond made their move, so it's bound to be worse. If you want to go to Passenity, allow me to accompany you through the forest….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short, silent venture around the ashen trees later, the wooden torii of Passenity broke through the canopy. The yellow lanterns down the paved dirt road were lit in response to the cloudy sky, but it felt like it was in response to Karic crossing under the torii. A couple trainers and kids passed him going in and out with many more people waiting further inside. It brought a little smile to his face, seeing all the activity, all the people buying goods or walking their Pokemon, even if they had to do it daily regardless of a threat over their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wading elegantly through the crowd, a woman in a lilac fukata shuffled toward him. Her lilac eyes narrowed slightly in acknowledgement of Chase's wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karic, this is Shrika, one of Passenity's Gym Leaders; this city is so big that it has two now. I told her we were coming. And Shrika, this is Karic; he's a new challenger who just moved into Sandsaahi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is an odd place to start,” responded the woman. Karic now noticed the bags under her eyes and the messy frizziness of her baby blue hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y'know, Shrika, I've been thinking,” said Chase. “If we were this organized two years ago, then maybe….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I know what you mean. I'll take it from here; thanks, Chase. Let me show you where my Gym is, Karic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karic felt like a little kid being dropped off at Trainer's School.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Karic, what do you think of Passenity? At least from what you're seeing.” asked Shrika, peering at the stores and restaurants around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>              It's nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           &gt;It's very different from Unova.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              I don't know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a good way, I hope.” Shrika smiled a tiny bit. “Your critter seems to like it.” She was eyeing Stickerbwsh, who just noticed and reverted to staring coldly ahead. “The city's still active- well, it has to be if people don't want to lose money, but it's nice. It stops once you cross Palihan, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, the stormy center sea made sure Karic didn't forget it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Chase explain why the left island is off-bounds? Probably not. Ethearth Forest started leaking a disease after the world turned upside down, which turns any living being around it mad. Vicecara is the only safe place there. Oh. We arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pointed up at a purple pagoda, the tallest building in the city. “I'll be in here. If you need to train, you can try descending the cliff to get to the shore; unfortunately, the abandoned factory in the outskirts and the area beyond are also off-limits. Which means there's only two more Gym Leaders left for your challenge. Cut a bit short, isn't it?” She smiled ever so slightly again, fading into a purple mist behind the pagoda doors. “Good luck in the meantime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Sylvalum (Day) - Xenoblade Chronicles X</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Celestiash Forest's theme. Unfortunately, the player can only take a short grassless route accompanied by Chase.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Heartbeat, Heartbreak - Persona 4</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Passenity's returning theme.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An old man sightseeing by the cliff's edge had generously given Karic a Ride Pager, something he'd only seen in pictures from Alola. He said it would help with the training process but didn't elaborate further, instead just returning to gazing out at the stormy sea with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shore at the cliff's bottom wasn't the picture-perfect white sandy beach in every Undella Town brochure; it was just sharp rocks cowering over a small patch of grainy dirt. Karic kneeled, wanting to take a second to relax, waving his hand around and feeling the water and rock particles between his fingers. He stared at the sea a bit more, the chilly wind blowing back his hair and eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stickerbwsh’s ears perked up in interest, the Pokemon scanning the shore. Karic tried following its eyes, noticing a faint glimmer in the sand. He dug it up, holding a sharp Pokemon’s tooth in his palm. He smirked at Stickerbwsh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          &gt;Do you want it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Is this what you were looking for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            This is a pretty cool find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Pokemon hurried over, quickly sniffing it before snatching it and returning to its spot. It was infatuated with the shine you could only get at just the right angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karic focused on the churning pools between the rocks further out. Were Pokemon supposed to be in those? He called the Ride Pager, jumping back when a Dhelmise surfaced just before the shore. He'd never seen all 12 feet of one this close before; Stickerbwsh dropped its tooth in preparation to defend itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dhelmise ominously rocked back and forth, as if beckoning Karic to come closer. No...that was exactly what it was doing. Its compass spun and stopped in the direction of the rocky pools.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed on, glancing back at Stickerbwsh who just stood there in refusal. He smiled; Stickerbwsh huffed and jumped on, clinging to Dhelmise's other side. The Ride Pokemon began bobbing over to the first set of rocks, surprising its passengers once again as it shot an anchor into the air with a chain rattling behind it, landing perfectly in the center of the pool. Karic realized he was about to spend a good amount of time fishing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pagoda's doors opened on their own, purple fog spilling out onto Karic's shoes; braziers ignited in teal fire to initiate his second challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Karic.” An automated woman's voice welcomed him from hidden speakers. “To begin your challenge, please take the elevator in front of you. Kentou o inoru!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow he didn't notice them, but modern elevator doors lit up and slid open at the end of the lobby. It whirred to the higher floors, an occasional clunk shaking his body, and an occasional flickering of the lights alerting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a cheery ding, Karic and Stickerbwsh stepped into a dark room. More braziers lit up like a runway, a long purple runner leading to a wooden platform where Shrika waited on top, assuming a pose while she held purple fans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's been a while since I've used these…” she began. “I thought I'd try to bring back a little of the spirit. Please step forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The challenger stopped at the base of the wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With your critter beside you and the Pokemon from Spruce, you have at least two Pokemon, right? Then we'll have a double battle. Let's try to enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Driver VS - Xenoblade 2</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pokemon Shrika uses: Litwick, Vulpix, Golett</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled. “That was like a cool breeze on a summer night. Having a challenger...and also experiencing such an enjoyable battle…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bent out her fans as if she was shrugging, staring past Karic in thought. “You know, the challenge doesn’t have to end so soon. If you stayed here, you’d fight the other Gym Leader in Passenity, then the fourth would fly on over. What if I told you there's more? Follow me outside, if you would.” She dropped her fans, letting them float wherever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrika didn't say anything else in the elevator, some other destination in mind. She led him to the same cliff overlooking the sea, her eyes glaring at the rest of the ocean beyond the storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We set something up. The other Gym Leaders and I, in the parts still relatively untouched by Nastrond. There's still potential dangers, but if the challenger is capable, then it's fine, right? I know you're more than capable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes, belonging a weathered and serious face, now narrowed at Karic beside her on the cliff's edge. “I'm talking about a special challenge. One that stays true to the original in every region but immune to the chaos. You don't have to accept my proposal. You just came here from Unova; there's no reason or obligation to put yourself back in danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shrika!- Oh, I didn't realize someone was with you….” A white-haired man in a gray cloak and...Jasmine from the Johto Region(?) approached them. That's right: Jasmine had left Johto a while ago. So this is where she ended up….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” responded Shrika. “You two are early. Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er- yes,” started Jasmine. “I've been thinking for a while the best way I should say it, and I realized it'd be better if I just said it anyway: you've been acting odd lately. I haven't known you as long as the others, but it's like you stopped finding things fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm afraid that's just how it is,” shrugged Shrika. “We're all in our twenties now; we're starting to be more mature than we'd like to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that's not what I mean. I'm talking about when you...went out there. You haven't said anything to us about it since. It's like you're pretending-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I'm well aware of the situation. I'm reminded of it constantly. And that's why I want to keep fighting. Is that why you're here, Rush?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a sense,” the man responded. “I wanted to make sure you were okay. You already don't tell us much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hitomi understands. Maybe she can tell you more, but...I'd prefer if you treated me like always, because I'm still perfectly up for the tasks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll tell them, then,” said Rush. “I hope it all ends well, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both returned to the city, Jasmine casting a quick, anxious glance back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrika sighed. “Are you aware of some ‘rebel group’ causing more chaos?” she asked Karic. “It's called the Sky Raiders. That's what we're in. And that's who makes up that special challenge I just mentioned. Its real name is the Raiders Challenge. It's another attempt from us to fight despair. I'll get in trouble for telling you all this, but I don't particularly care at this moment. If you accept the challenge, your fate has the chance to intertwine with ours; that's one of the dangers. I'm not exactly sure what the news is saying about us now, but our intention from the very start was to fight Nastrond in every way possible. So I'll ask for real this time: are you in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Karic could respond, Stickerbwsh readjusted its backpack and shuffled up to the edge with the others. It looked out at the horizon, pointing at it while it looked back at him. It seemed the Pokemon still wanted to travel somewhere. That was how it was since they arrived: Stickerbwsh would escape outside, finding a quiet place to stare at the sky. Karic wondered if whatever destination in mind was suddenly erased, if the Pokemon would start spinning like a broken compass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But...it wasn't like he had something better. One of his journeys had already ended. Endeima's neared that same point. Maybe things would work out if he joined someone else's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded to Shrika.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She smiled. “I already have everything you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrika handed him a smaller purple Ride Pager and a badge displaying a purplish ghost spiraling out from its grave. “This is Golurk. They will take you across the ocean. And since this is officially the start of the Raiders Challenge, you can count me as your first opponent defeated. There's seven left in all kinds of places. Let me also explain some rules: we will tell you the next opponent and the location to land at. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you have to take the path between those two, just like how it is in every other Gym Challenge. Otherwise you miss half of the journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you reach the Gym, display your badges. Don't hold them outright like an I.D. for a bar; that's too suspicious. Just attach it to your waist or something. Then we'll know you're a part of the Challenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, she handed him a rolled-up map. “Your first destination is Slateport City in Hoenn, so you can ultimately reach Lavaridge Town further north. Golurk's memorized the globe, but you can also navigate with a map of each region. And while I hope you'll be out of Nastrond's crosshairs, stay vigilant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Golurk emerged from her Pokeball, rumbling the ground. “I forgot to mention that Golurk is my own Pokemon. You don't have to signal them this time, because they're right here. All that's left now is to start flying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karic boarded Golurk as instructed , climbing onto their back (Stickerbwsh onto the head) and gripping their shoulders, increasingly tighter as Golurk tilted forward, the bottom half whirring inside their body to be replaced with the roar of a jet. The Pokemon slowly rose from the cliff, then shot through the storm clouds above. The grayness cleared to show the watery expanse ahead of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was really the whole world. Maybe he should give his Dad an update when he lands….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Don't Worry - Xenoblade Chronicles X</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The flying theme.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Game Logistics]: Flying - When the player calls Golurk, the Pokemon will land then blast off with the trainer in a short cutscene. After that, it works much like the Latios/Latias ride in ORAS, but it spans all of the regions and the map isn't as shrunk. The player can only access marked spots for the Raiders Challenge or previously visited areas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyla chose a perfect spot away from the tall grass of the wetlands to set her blanket and basket. She pulled out a sandwich and a roll of paper cups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The 7-foot tall Aerodactyl perched behind her began shifting hungrily at the Pokeblock placed on the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're doing this test again,” said Skyla. “It's odorless; you can't use your smell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She covered the treat with a paper cup, placing several others beside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your precision needs to be honed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So watch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niftily, she swapped the cups around, Aerodacty's eyes piercing them, narrowing further and further. Then the Pokemon threw up its wings, flinging all of them into the air. Skyla caught one and threw it back at Aerodactyl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. We'll try again...after I finish this sandwich.” She rubbed Aerodactyl's snout as she ate, the creature grunting and shifting away to focus on other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a path down the hill, a couple tourists awed at the scenery, binoculars dangling. They caught the sight of a woman in blue amidst the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, is that- that's Skyla! The Gym Leader!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look! It's her- wait, where did she go? She was just sitting there with her Pokemon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyla glared down at them above the clouds.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>